


Curiousity

by coldioc



Category: Original Work, Team Fortress 2
Genre: Canon Non-Binary Character, First Time, Other, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Tentacles, Tentaspy, Trans Character, Vaginal Sex, except its a tentacle, handjob, non-binary
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-21
Updated: 2021-02-21
Packaged: 2021-03-18 21:40:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29615808
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/coldioc/pseuds/coldioc
Summary: Soba decides to go visit their good friend, Xed, instead of jack off
Relationships: Xed/Soba
Kudos: 3





	Curiousity

**Author's Note:**

> Characters included:   
> \- Soba: they/them he/him --- https://toyhou.se/3621878.soba/4148316.au-tf2  
> \- Xed: he/him --- https://toyhou.se/3725284.xed/4192665.tf2

Soba bit their lip, stifling a noise as Xed’s tentacle crept farther up their thighs. They could feel the heat beginning to creep up their face and they silently cursed themself for coming out here when they were already in the mood. But something had made them want to go out, want to go away from their camper and off to the river where they could meet with Xed, despite their camper being the perfect place to take care of their body’s desires.

Maybe it was because they couldn’t stop thinking about Xed- thinking about his tentacles sliding over their body, the slick feeling running across them, filling them fully. 

They snapped their attention away from the thoughts and back to reality. 

Soba was currently reclining on Xed, on the pile of tentacles that constantly moved around them, feeling them curiously and embracing them. Xed’s head was placed on Soba’s, and he held them in his arms and every once in a while he would let out a small chittering noise- which in their time together, Soba had realized is similar to the purring of a cat. And they were desperately trying to fight off their growing boner and losing. 

Xed was completely oblivious to their internal conflict. Hell, Soba wasn’t even actually sure if Xed knew what a person who was horny beyond belief even looked like. Maybe coming out here was a bad idea. 

Soba’s whole body seized up and they let out a groan as one of Xed’s tendrils slid across their still-clothed dick. Their battle to keep themself from going hard was instantly lost. 

Xed startled, pulling away from Soba. “What happened? What did I do?”

Soba could see the worry in his eyes, he must have assumed he hurt them somehow. Their face felt like it was on fire, but now from embarrassment as opposed to the heat of the moment. Though, to be fair, a large amount of the heat was still there. 

With no response, Xed continued with, “I’m sorry. I didn’t mean to.”

Soba shook his head and collected himself, “No, no, it’s okay. It’s… It’s not a bad thing.”

Xed cocked his head to the side. “Oh. Then what is it?”

Soba could see the confusion yet curiosity in his eyes. They weren’t sure how to explain it to Xed without making a fool out of themself. Did Xed’s species even have sex? They realized they didn’t know the answer to that question. Surely they had to reproduce in some way though, right?

Xed stared at Soba, waiting patiently, until they finally just said, “It’s... a good thing.”

He blinked. “Do you want me to do it again then?”

Soba had to look away. They hadn’t thought the heat in their groin could have grown any stronger, but it somehow just managed to. After a few moments of trying to gather their racing thoughts, they murmured, “I would like that.”

Xed’s tentacle curiously slid back to Soba’s thighs, running its way gingerly up to their crotch. He apparently had noticed the tent that Soba’s dick was making in their pants, because he ran his tentacle over it and around it. Soba bit their lip again, groaning at the gentle sensation. It felt like such a tease as Xed continued to gently explore the area. 

Another tentacle slithered across their stomach, coiling at the start of their pants. The tip of it poked its way under the hem, pausing for a moment as if waiting for any kind of objection. When none was given, it pushed its way further in, quickly finding Soba’s hard-on and coiling around it. Soba turned his face, burying it in Xed’s chest and arms. They couldn’t believe this was actually happening.

The tendril in their pants slowly moved up and down their erection, and Soba couldn’t help but let out the occasional little murmur or moan as Xed continued. They felt another tendril start making its way up their pants from the bottom, also heading for their dick, but it stopped when it noticed something curious below the spot it was aiming for. As Xed’s tentacle circled the area, Soba knew that he had discovered the wet spot in their pants. 

They shivered as Xed poked and prodded at their labia, letting out a small gasp when he found the hole and slid the first inch or so of his tentacle into their pussy. 

Xed paused for a moment, Soba gripping at his jacket, their face still buried in his chest. He let out a cooing noise, asking if it was okay. Soba nodded their head, murmuring, “Please Xed, more.”

At that, Xed pushed his tentacle in farther, slowly filling them up and stretching their pussy. Soba breathed heavily as the tentacle inside of them moved around, exploring the inside of them. At the same time, a third tentacle began unbuttoning Soba’s pants, sliding them down below their erection. Their dick bounced up at it’s newfound space, and the tentacle still coiled around it began sliding across it with less caution. 

Soba squirmed, so desperate for more stimulation. They had such a desire, such a need, they almost couldn’t stand any more of the teasing. They gasped instructions to him, “In and out, Xed. In and out.”

Xed immediately followed their guidance, his tentacle withdrawing before pushing back inside of them. They sputtered out a yes, and Xed took that praise in stride and continued, quickly getting the hang of it and getting a bit of a rhythm to it. His pace began to pick up and before long Soba was murmuring a string of praises as Xed pumped in and out of them, filling them up completely before withdrawing just to fill them up again. 

The tendril around their dick also picked up the pace, sliding up and down their length with ease. Soba couldn’t help but bite at Xed’s collar as they gripped his arms. 

A wave of pleasure washed across them as they orgasmed, cum shooting out and splattering on both Soba’s stomach and some of Xed’s tendrils. They released their grip on Xed, panting and leaning into him, allowing him to hold them up. 

Sensing the end of the event, Xed’s tendrils slowly pulled out of Soba’s pants and away from their dick and pussy. He pulled them up a bit, holding them and letting them catch their breath for a few moments. After Soba’s high began to peter to an end, Xed piped up, “Was that good?”

Soba couldn’t help but smile, “That was great, Xed. You did great.”


End file.
